My Love for You
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A story based on the third High School Musical movie, with some made up parts. The couples will include: Troy & Gabriella, Chad & Taylor, Zeke & Sharpay, Jason & Kelsi, Ryan & Martha.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen High School Musical 3: Senior Year twice and I loved it. I'm in my early 20's and I loved the movie. I am going to stretch out some things that happened and add some things that didn't happen. **

**Chapter 1**

Troy has announced on stage that he will be attending Berkley, which is about 30 some miles from where Gabriella will be attending college.

They both meet with their parents before Troy and Gabriella decide to go out on their own and talk. Together they walk out of the school holding hands, Troy opens the door to his truck for Gabriella to get in. Once she is inside he leans through the open window and kisses her.

Gabriella smiles and puts her seatbelt on as Troy goes around to the driver's side and gets in. "So where to?" Troy asks.

"The park where we had our first official date." Gabriella says.

Troy smiles and starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards the park.

Troy reaches over and takes hold of Gabby's hand and laces their fingers together and lifts the back of her hand to his lips and gives her hand a gentle kiss.

A short drive later they arrive at the park and Troy gets out and walks around the back of the truck and grabs a basket out of the back before he opens the door for Gabriella. He holds his hand out to her and squeezes her hand when she places it into his.

Closing the door behind her they walk hand in hand down a path way to a big oak tree. Troy stops and puts the basket down and spreads out a blanket and sits down and motions for Gabriella to sit down between his legs. She smiles and sets her bag down and sits down between his legs.

"I can't believe that you are only going to be 32.7 miles away from me during the fall, what made you change your mind about going not going to U of A?" Gabriella asks.

Troy rests his chin on her shoulder and kisses her neck. "I couldn't stand to be further away from you than I had to, Berkeley was the closest school that accepted me. "

"Well that makes me so happy that you'll near by and that I can see you when ever I want to. Just as long as you're happy with it." Gabriella says.

Troy's arms are wrapped around her waist, after hearing her last statement he tightens his grasp on her.

"The day that I came to see you I stopped off at the campus to take a look around and got a tour and decided that is where I wanted to go. They have a great basketball and theater program." Troy says.

Gabriella smiles. She then starts to smell the food that was packed into the basket next to them.

She is about to say something when her stomach says it all for her and grumbles.

Troy laughs, "I get the feeling that you're hungry."

Gabriella holds up her thumb and index finger together and says, "Just a little."

Troy leans over and opens the basket to find a bunch of sandwiches, mac and cheese, grapes dessert.

"It all looks so good, almost to good for you to have made." Gabriella says.

"Well I asked Zeke to help me with the mac and cheese, and the dessert." Troy says.

Together they eat the picnic meal enjoying being together.

Chapter 2

Double Date


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Graduation is still a ways off. Gabriella is not going to Stanford early, she is instead staying in town to Graduation.

Friday Morning

Many school buses pull up to East High to let students off. Gabriella climbs off of her bus and sees Taylor walking toward the school from the parking lot.

"Hey Tay, " Gabriella greets.

Taylor smiles, "Hi Gabby, so I hear that the four of us are double dating to dinner and a movie tonight."

Gabriella nods her head. The two continue talking while they walk toward the school.

Troy and Chad have just arrived at school and notice their girlfriends walking together. The two of them sneak up behind their respective girlfriend. Troy pulls is backpack tighter on his back and looks at Chad and counts to three and on three they both put a rose in front of them.

"Awww thank you!!" They both say. Taylor wraps her arm around Chad. Gabriella does the same to Troy.

Meanwhile inside the school

Kelsi has just closed her locker after getting the books she needs out. She is walking in the direction of her first class. Jason walks up next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Kelsi smiles and puts her left hand up to interlock her fingers with his.

"Hi girlfriend" Jason says before he kisses Kelsi's cheek.

Kelsi blushes, she is still getting use to such displays of affection.

"Hi boyfriend" Kelsi replies.

"So its Friday night, do you have any plans?" Jason asks.

"No not really, I was going to stay home and study." Kelsi says secretly hoping that Jason will ask her to the movies or something.

"Oh, well that's too bad because I have two tickets to the opening night of that musical that you've been talking about for so long. I was hoping that you would be my date for tonight, but if you would rather study, that's okay." Jason says.

He showed her the tickets and then started to put them back in his pocket. When Kelsi stops walking and looks at him with a huge smile.

"I've been waiting for that for the longest time. I would love to go with you tonight." Kelsi says.

She throws her arms around Jason's neck and kisses him.

Jason puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him as he continues the kiss. Unknown to them Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, Sharpay, and Zeke are standing about 8 feet away from the couple watching them.

The girls all gush at the cuteness of it the scene in front of them.

Taylor clears her throat, which causes the young couple to pull apart and blush at being caught.

Jason hands Kelsi one of the ticket and says, "I'll see you at lunch."

Kelsi nods. Jason leans down and kisses her quickly before heading off into the direction of his first class.

Jason turns around and calls out to Kelsi, "Kelsi, I want to give you something."

He walks up to the group and has Kelsi turn around so that her back is facing him. Jason puts his varsity basketball jacket over her shoulders.

Kelsi looks at the jacket and turns around to face Jason with the biggest smile. "Your varsity jacket, are you sure?" she asks.

Jason nods, "You're my girlfriend and I want you to wear it. If it makes guys think twice before hitting on you than that is just an added bonus. "

He leans down to kiss her and then says that he has to get to class before he's late and runs off down the hall.

The other couples say their 'see you laters' and head to class. Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor all have the same class.

Kelsi walks into the classroom with Gabriella following her pulling Troy's varsity jacket around her tighter, Taylor follows her pulling on Chad's varsity jacket.

Their teacher greets them as they enter. The freshman girls look on and when the three girls turn around, their boyfriends last names are in stitching across the back of the jacket.

One girl reads them, "Danforth, Bolton, Cross."

Zeke and Jason are sitting next to each other in math class. Zeke looks up from his notebook where he is writing out the math problem that are being written on the chalkboard, he looks over at Jason who is writing down the same problems as he is.

"So you and Kelsi are getting pretty serious. She is having a very good impact on you." Zeke says.

"Yeah she has been, she has helped me care more about doing well in school than I have before. I haven't told her this yet but I got excepted to NYU so she and I will be going to college in the same city." Jason says.

"That's great Jason, she will be so happy to hear that from you." Zeke says.

The teacher turns around and looks at them and gets their attention.

"Sorry" They both say.

The teacher turns back around and faces the board and continues to write on the board.

The morning goes by quickly and its now time for lunch and all the students head toward the cafeteria. Troy and the rest of the gang are already sitting down at their usual table. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi enter with their lunches. The three of them walk toward the table and behind their boyfriends.

Gabriella puts her tray down between Troy and Chad, Taylor is between Chad and Jason, and Kelsi is between Jason and Zeke. Sharpay sits next to Zeke, Ryan sits next to him.

Troy looks over at Gabriella and smiles. She leans her head against his shoulder.

Troy puts his arm around her waist.

Everyone at the table is talking about their plans for the weekend.

Gabriella and Troy finish their lunches first and take them back to kitchen to dump off their trays.

They walk back to the table and sit with their hands laced together talking to their friends. Soon the bell rings signing the end of lunch. The group of friends gathers their books and head off in the direction of their classes.

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly and the school day ends and the and the after-school activities begin.

Later in the evening at 7:00 p.m. Troy pulls his dad's suv up to Gabriella's house after going to pick up Chad.

Troy had to borrow his dad's car because he didn't think his truck was nice enough to go on a double date. They picked up Gabriella first because her house is closer to Chad's than Taylor's is.

Troy parks the car on the street and walks up to Gabriella's front door.

He gets there and rings the doorbell.

He hears Gabriella talking to her mom as she makes her way to the door.

"Mom, Troy's here! I'll be home by 10:00, I promise." She says.

"Alright, have fun and be careful." Gabriella's mom calls to her.

Gabriella opens the door to find Troy standing there in jeans and a red dress shirt.

"You look great." Troy tells her.

Gabriella is wearing jeans and a flowing blouse.

"Well thank you, you look great too." She says.

They walk to the car. Troy opens the passenger door for her and then goes around to the other side to get in the car himself.

Gabriella looks to the backseat and says high to Chad. The three of them talk and laugh.

They arrive at Taylor's house and Troy pulls the car into the drive way and parks the car so that Chad can go and get Taylor.

A couple of minutes later Taylor and Chad climb into the car and put their seatbelts on and the four of them are off to have dinner before going to a movie.

Chapter 3

Dinner and a Movie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy pulls up to their favorite pizza parlor and when parked Chad and Troy get out and walk around to the other side of the car and opens the door for the girls to get out.

Once the girls are out. They all walk into the restaurant and are seated in a corner booth.

Their waitress comes and hands them each a menu and asks them about their drinks.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asks.

"Water." Gabriella says

"Diet Coke." Troy says.

"Sprite" Taylor says.

"Root Beer." Chad says.

The waitress writes down the orders and tells them that she'll be right back with their drinks.

They spend the next few minutes looking over the menu and decide on a deep dish, half pepperoni, half sausage and black olive pizza.

The waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their order.

They start talking about life after high school.

"I can't believe that I'm going to so far away from my boyfriend and my friends in the fall." Taylor says.

Chad puts his hand on hers and says, "It will be hard but you and I will make it work."

"awww." Taylor says and kisses him on the cheek.

Gabriella smiles and laces her fingers with Troy's.

Their pizza comes and they all grab a slice and eat and talk..

Chad and Troy pay for the food and they are on their way to the movie.

Once at the movie theater Gabriella and Taylor agree to pay for the tickets if Troy and Chad pay for the drinks and popcorn.

They get into the theater with their popcorn and drinks and take their seats and wait for the movie to start..

Gabriella and Taylor chose the movie Bedtime Stories staring Adam Sandler.

When the movie is over and the four of them leave the theater. They take Chad and Taylor home first.

Troy pulls up to Gabriella's house and parks the car and goes around and opens the door for her and then walks her up to the door before saying good night.

"I had a great time tonight thank you Troy." Gabriella says.

"Your welcome." He says before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss lasts for a couple minutes until the alarm on Gabriella's phone goes off telling her that her curfew is now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella says.

"Yes you will." Troy replies.

With one last kiss he watches her walk into her house closing the door and locking it behind her.

He heads back to his truck and gets in and heads back to his house.

Chapter 4

Saturday fun

Jason proposes something.


	4. Chapter 4

My Love for You

Chapter 4

**For the purpose of this story I'm going to say that Prom is coming in a few weeks. It is sort of based on the third HIgh School Musical movie but with some changes. **

The Spring Musical has already taken place so everyone goes back to their own individual tasks.

Saturday Mid-morning

Jason and Kelsi are at the park in town sitting at a picnic table studying. Kelsi has been helping Jason with his classes.

Jason groans and shuts his math book and drops his pencil on top of his notebook. "I am never going to get this right for final exams." He says.

Kelsi looks up from her books and and across the table at him and says, "You'll get it, relax a little and I can help you with ways to remember solutions, your teacher will probably let you have a cheat sheet with some examples on it to use on the test."

"Your right, Kels. Thank you for helping me." Jason says as he extends his hand across the table and takes hold of her hand.

"There is something that I've been wanting to ask you." Jason says

Kelsi nods letting him know that she is listening to him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to Prom with me?" Jason asks pulling out the tickets from his pocket.

Kelsi smiles and squeezes his hand. "I would love to go with you to Prom."

Jason smiles and rubs his thumb over the top of her hand and gives her one of the tickets. He lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand.

They continue to study.

---------------------------------------------------------

Troy is at his house working on his truck.

Gabriella walks up the driveway toward him. He has his back to her.

She sneaks up to him and puts her hand on his back.

Troy jumps and drops the wrench. He turns around to look at her.

"Hi Babe are you trying to give me a heart attack." Troy says

Gabriella smiles and shakes her head no.

"I just came by to see what you were doing and thought that you might like some company." She says

"I would love that." Troy says as he kisses her cheek and then sticks his head back under the opened hood of the car and continues working while talking to Gabriella.

She hands him the tools that he asks for.

--------------------------------

I know this is short but Chapter 5 will be better once I get it written and get caught up on some other stories.

Thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
